Salt Water
by motemote
Summary: Set after Endless Waltz. There's a huge strain on Heero and Duo's relationship. No mindless fluff - includes plot. Yaoi- 1X2 or HeeroXDuo. Lemon in later chapter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters although I think we all wish we did.

AN: Yes, this is yaoi. If you don't know what that is then please look it up and decide whether it's for you, yadda yadda yadda. There is lemon in a later chapter and strong language fairly infrequently so it's rated R to be safe. I'll let you know when the chapter comes up it you'd rather not read it. For reference, it's set about five years after Endless Waltz but contains no spoilers other than the fact that the characters mentioned are alive! This is based on a dream I had that I couldn't get out of my head. I'll put the other chapters up if I get any positive responses. Hope you enjoy! R&R! Let the games begin!

* * *

Salt Water

* * *

Prologue:

The sky was pouring rain like a small boy with a bottle of ketchup. It was perfect: A perfect setting for the day before _that_ special day. All above was overcast and grey, much like his mood, and a winter-freeze was settling in. He turned up the collar on his favourite coat, black and simple, to keep out the chill and tried to ignore the dampness of his trouser legs. He watched the rain drip off his auburn-brown hair as he sat on the wall in the car park, ignoring the cries of excitement and laughter coming from the building on his left. He had been there for over half an hour and could still not bring himself to face their enthusiasm for what was to be the worst day of his life. Nothing would have persuaded him to go in, but something was stopping him from leaving.

He dug his nails into his palm and screwed his eyes shut as he felt the familiar sensation of the tightening at his throat, caused by no hand, and the sting at the back of his nose. He sniffed once and tilted his head back at the sky, cold salt water mixing with warm on his face.

"What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice, in tones of mild amusement.

Duo Maxwell almost fell from his perch on the concrete wall.

"A-ah, not much." he thanked God for the rain and the chill to hide otherwise obvious symptoms of distress as he met the gaze of the man he adored. He forced a smile.

"You've been out here doing nothing for forty minutes," The man said pointedly, "We're missing you inside."

_I'm missing you inside._

"If you knew I was here why didn't you come out earlier?" Duo replied, raising an eyebrow. Heero looked to the side, slightly irritated. Duo knew exactly why he hadn't seen him but he couldn't resist the cruel dig. He wanted to study the expression on his face_. I want to know if it's tearing him up inside as well._

"Would you rather I left then?" He growled, not looking back.

_Apparently so, _Duo thought as Heero answered his mental question. Duo grinned darkly and ignored Heero's question in turn.

"I'm just waiting for the others to turn up."

He knew Heero knew they weren't due for another hour or so and visa versa. A sudden look of fear passed across Heero's face for only an instant.

"I can't do this without you."

"You should have thought of that before." Duo muttered, twisting his meaning viciously.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He hissed vehemently.

"The same goes to you!" Duo cried back and he winced at the volume of his own voice, he angrily noted a nervous glance at the nearby building.

Heero visibly calmed himself down and his next sentence was strenuously low, "Just come in will you? I'd appreciate it if you would."

Duo hesitated, "No. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Don't give me that crap, Duo!"

He winced, eyes stinging. A long silence followed in which they heard laughter from the building.

"Fine. I'll leave. There's no point in me being here." He retorted, straining to keep his voice steady and moved to slide off the wall. A hand grabbed his wrist as he hit the ground and turned to walk away, avoiding eye contact.

"Please..." Heero's voice choked and Duo was forced to look despairingly at the man pulling him back, "Please... don't leave me..."

Anger boiled inside Duo like lava waiting to flow. He swung at the other man's face with his free hand, the sudden burning rage taking control. It collided with a sickening thud and Heero recoiled but did not let go of his grip on Duo's arm.

"You bastard! You absolute bastard!" Duo yelled, ignoring the volume of his voice and the look on Heero's face, "Don't you _dare_ tell me to stay! You didn't fucking well stay when I asked you to, did you?! I can't believe how selfish you are. LET GO OF ME!!!"

Duo tried to wriggle free of Heero's vice-like grip on his wrist.

"Please, I'm sorry..." Heero croaked, "I'm so..."

"Stop feeding me this shit, Yuy! I don't have to take it anymore. You made the decision and now you have to go through with it! You made the bed, now lie in it!" Tears fell again from Duo's eyes, "Ask one of the other's to be your best-man... Don't expect to see me tomorrow..." He pulled his arm from Heero's loosened grip, "Don't expect to see me ever again!"

Duo pulled his coat around him, so hard he could hardly breathe, tears cascaded down his face as he walked feverishly from the one thing in his life he was ever really living for. The only one he was ever really himself with. The one he would lie his life down for.

All too quickly he was pulled back again and against the wall. A murderous look glinted in Heero's deep ocean-blue eyes, as wet as the ocean itself. He was so close; Duo could smell the familiar cologne, feel the warmth of his rapid breathing icy on his tears and he sobbed in agony, the pain, and at the emptiness inside his chest. Heero ran a hand across the tears, brushing them away as his own slid freely across his perfect skin. Duo lifted his chin then hesitated.

"You made the bed that I lay in." Heero whispered as another tear ran down. He met Duo's lips just inches from his own, sliding his hand behind his neck, pulling him further in, deepening the kiss and tasting each other's tears, still falling freely. Duo clung at the shirt he had lent him, feeling the hopelessness of their love in every surge. Knowing that Heero would never desert his objective: His marriage to Relena Darlian.

_I hate you, _he thought, _I can't live without you. I hate you. I hate that I can't._

He drew away and sobbed into Heero's chest, his own shirt. Heero's arms wrapped around him and he placed his chin on his head. The rain still poured.

"Duo... I still love you."


	2. Chapter One

AN: Ack! Checking through this I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to retract my spoiler comment! However, it is from the series and I'd like to think that most people would either know about it or not care. You'll get over it right? That's right... Thanks for the reviews! You guys really boosted my confidence in this fic! Oh, and cliché? Of course! But life it cliché is it not? I love writing it so much I'm going to be sad to finish it. Sob. Well, I have a little way to go yet. So far there are five chapters completed and the sixth is in the making! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

"So how long have you known Mr.Yuy?"

The question came from a very fat, very middle-aged woman opposite and along the table from Duo. He forced a fake smile. As he was forced into doing this he'd have fun doing it.

"Well, I'd reckon about..." He put the spoon he'd been using to stir his coffee to his lips, "Six or so years. At the beginning of the war..."

"Oh, so quite a time then. How did you meet him and Miss Relena?" The woman waffled, her many chins wobbling.

"Let's see now. I met Heero when he was about to kill Miss Relena, I tried to stop him by shooting him in the arm and Relena had a go at me." He took a sip from his coffee-cup and waited for the reaction. Heero kicked him in the ankle under the table and Relena gave him a horrified look.

"Oh... Oh I see." The expression on the woman's face was timeless and worth the immense pain.

"I'm only joking, ma'am." Duo grinned devilishly and the woman chuckled cautiously. Heero simply glared.

"Oh, Duo, stop joking around." Relena said light-heartedly, but Duo noticed an edge to her voice, "He'll be telling you that they were Gundam Pilots next!"

There was a spatter of laughter and then conversations continued.

Duo laughed falsely then excused himself from his seat. Heero followed not long after. He caught up to him in the foyer of the restaurant.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Duo replied touchily and then added when Heero gave him a dubious look, "I'm not leaving. Don't you worry about that."

"So what are you doing then?" Heero folded his arms across his chest.

Duo sighed, "Getting some air. For two orphans you certainly have a large following."

"They're all Relena's acquaintances. A lot of them are colony representatives which makes it even more important that you don't cock this up."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry!" Duo said sarcastically, scowling, "I wouldn't want to mess this up for you would I?"

"Duo..." Heero growled in dangerous warning tones.

"Relax, Yuy, I'm not that evil."

"That's what they all say..."

"Heero! Duo!" cried a voice from the entrance of the venue and before they could turn to see the owner they were held in a tight embrace, "Oh it's so good to see you two again!"

"Hi, Quatre." Duo laughed into the blonde mop of hair that was all he could see. He clapped him on the back and held him at arms length to look at his shining face. Heero was already shaking hands with Trowa and receiving a brief hug.

"Where's Wufei?" Duo asked them both.

"Parking the car." Quatre replied, "It took us ages to get here. How are you both? Is everything running smoothly?"

"Good-" Duo smiled.

"-And mostly." Heero finished.

"And yourselves?" Duo asked.

"Running quite smoothly." Trowa said, smiling as much as he ever did.

"We're fine, thank you." Quatre corrected, giving him a sideways glance, "Were you waiting for us long?"

The two stared blankly at him.

"Oh, you mean out here? Well, we were just-" Heero started, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"It's completely bucketing it down out there!" Moaned a very sodden Wufei, coming in from the downpour.

"Fei!" Duo cried glad of the distraction. He crossed over to him and made to hug him but was halted by a raised hand.

"Don't touch me." Wufei said and Duo stared at him, a little miffed. Wufei sighed and continued, "You'll get soaked. I had to park about a hundred yards down the road because the car park is full. And don't call me Fei, I'm not a woman."

"No. You're Wu-man!" Duo grinned so Wufei promptly rung out his sleeve on Duo's trouser leg.

"Baka!"

The others laughed accordingly. They soon trailed off into the seating area again and found their places. They introduced Wufei before he escaped to the washroom to dry himself off as much as he could and then return. Conversation set off immediately.

"Mr.Winner! We expected you sooner!" A gentleman addressed Quatre as the person in question reached for the basket of bread. Duo subconsciously tuned himself in to their conversation after finishing his own.

"Ah, yes...well. We were a bit caught up in traffic, Mr.Tatsuha. The weather is awful."

"Isn't it just? You came altogether you say? Bodyguards?"

Quatre laughed and Duo noticed a slight blush creep across his young face. He looked past Quatre and met Trowa's gaze.

"Actually no. These are just my old friends. Duo Maxwell and Heero included." He smiled politely.

"So you're on the groom's side. I automatically assumed you be on Darlian's." They man seemed somewhat disgruntled by his conclusion. Duo couldn't help but scowl: This man reeked of politics and aristocracy.

"Didn't your father blow himself up with the satellite he ran?" The man's whole attitude seemed to have changed at the drop of a pin. Quatre visibly tensed up and Duo reached for his arm under the table.

"Yes." Quatre said and cleared his throat, "Rather than let it be turned over to OZ for improper use he destroyed it."

The man nodded slowly, "So you consider your father a martyr?"

Quatre was left speechless. Duo opened his mouth to speak to this impertinent old fool to ask him how he dared to speak to Quatre in that way, how he could bring up obviously tender subjects at a dinner table and generally how much of a cock he was, but he was stopped by a reply that came before him.

"Quatre's father sacrificed himself and his whole family's reputation to do what he thought was right. He stood up for what he believed in, and rather than let his whole life's work be taken from him and used as a tool of destruction he didn't give OZ the chance. If that's not the definition of a martyr, Mr.Tatsuha, I don't know what is." Relena Darlian spoke. Duo stared at her in awe. He had ultimate respect for this strong young woman, perhaps that was what was making everything so much harder. He wished he could hate her, hate her with everything he had, but he had no reason to and he had many reasons why not to.

Mr.Tatsuha shut up after that. He did not speak to Quatre for the rest of the evening. A more amiable atmosphere proceeded but Quatre was not himself again until much later. Duo watched him shelter himself in Trowa's conversations and occasionally speak in a low voice only to his older companion. Those two were still as close as ever, at least that hadn't changed, Duo concluded, smiling to himself as he took a sip of red wine. It was good stuff, he was not a wine fan but he had to admit that the hosts had provided their guests with pleasing beverages. The food was good as well.

Heero squeezed his hand under the table and brought him back to reality. He almost choked but the Heero on the outside ignored him and continued to talk to Relena's mother. _She'll be his mother in-law, _Duo thought bitterly. The wine didn't taste as good as it had moment before. He entwined his fingers in Heero's own and willed himself not to think of it anymore.

"So what are we doing for the Stag night later then?" Quatre had turned to Duo for the first time since they had sat down. His good mood was obviously returning, Duo almost sulked about the fact that he could not speak to him before now, as if he had to be in a good mood to be able to tolerate him.

"Oh, you know. The usual typical Stag night things." He winked at Quatre who looked bemused. Wufei laughed. Due to the pressure on his hand Duo knew that Heero was eavesdropping on their conversation so he drew circles on his palm with his thumb and continued mischievously, "Give me a list and I'll tell you yes or no."

The very thought of listing out certain things sent Quatre bright red, let alone saying them aloud at a dinner table.

"I'm only messing with you, Cat." Duo laughed, "You'll find out later. For now it's a secret! You've got what I asked you to bring 'though, right?"

Quatre nodded, "I have to admit, you have me a bit worried about tonight..."

Heero's grip tightened and Duo gave him a brief smile and forked a carrot into his mouth as the dark haired boy looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

"How are Milliardo and Noin? Are they coming tomorrow?" Duo asked Relena past Heero. She looked startled to be spoken to by him. Duo felt this was fair; he didn't often address her directly.

"Um... Yes, they were busy with work today but they said they'd make sure they were there tomorrow." She replied nervously, "Oh, and they're both well. Lucrezia's expecting!"

It took a few moments for Duo and the others to realise what she'd said.

"That's wonderful!" Quatre beamed.

"Oh, awesome!" Duo agreed.

Heero smiled but looked a little pale.

_A brother and sister-in law_, Duo thought, _a nephew...almost a whole family. Another thing I could never give him._

He loosened his hold on Heero's hand and tried to pull it away but the recipient held it fast. He was looking at him intently. Those eyes were dark, endless pools and Duo loved to drown in them but he would have to learn to swim soon. He tore himself away: there was the first stroke.

Desert was being served but Duo was feeling sick inside, normally he'd never pass up dessert of any kind. Lately he'd been passing up more desserts that usual. Questions ran through his mind, disturbing him: Is he holding her hand too? Will she truthfully wear white? Does she know? Can she tell? They kept on coming and the more he was left to think the more sick he felt.

Heero was running his hand up the inside of his thigh. Duo almost retched. What the hell did he think he was doing? Does he think this is funny? Does he enjoy causing me pain?

Duo's hand began to shake inside Heero's.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm updating this wrapped in a blanket and clutching tissues, feeling the disgusting symptoms of a very bad cold. See? Aren't I devoted? No, I'm just a sucker for love. Actually, this is probably my least favourite chapter so far. But don't let that put you off for Shinigami's sake! That doesn't mean I didn't work hard at writing it but it's just one of those chapters that is an in-between-y if you get my meaning? Like a pretty rainbow that you have to get across to get to the sparkling pot of gold? No? Well I don't blame you for not getting my logic. I'm not sure most people do! It's also a little fluffier than what I'm generally inclined to write. Yay fluff?! You decide. (Sneezes). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Thankfully the disabled washroom was empty. He couldn't stop shaking. He could see the worried looks on their faces as he had left the table. He washed his streaming eyes again and again. _What the fuck did he think he was doing?!_ The whole situation was absurd. _Maybe they'll all think I'm ill or drunk or something. They won't think anything true at least._ He curled up in the corner and pressed the side of his head against the cold, stone, wall, too weak to stop himself from sobbing, still shaking violently.

Heero appeared in the doorway and closed the door behind him quickly. Duo stared at him terrified. He stopped sobbing.

"Are you alright?" He said softly. Duo couldn't answer, he tried to shake his head dumbly, "Oh, god, I'm sorry, Duo. I don't know why I did that."

His hand went to his head and his eyes darted frantically. He went to the sink and his hair fell in his eyes, concealing them from view.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Nothing is fair or right..." He trailed off and stood still in silence. Duo gazed at him blurrily, his shakes increasing. Suddenly Heero was kneeling in front of him, taking his hands and rubbing them as if trying to keep them warm. Duo let out a sob and smiled blearily at him. The last time he'd had an attack like this was the night Heero had told him about his engagement. He'd been there then too, holding him close and soothing him. Before that was after the war and before that his childhood. Back then it was often worse.

"Shhh, calm now. Everything will be fine." He was saying, wrapping his arms around Duo's quivering form, "It may not seem like it now but it will be, I promise you. I'll still be right here for you. When all this is done I'll still be here."

Gradually the shuddering stopped and Duo breathed deeply, inhaling Heero's being into his own.

"How long have we been?" Duo coughed, removing himself from Heero's arms and washing his face in the sink.

"About ten minutes." Heero interpreted Duo's question.

"And six years."

"That too."

There was a moment of silence as Duo composed himself.

"The show must go on." He smiled weakly and gestured dramatically towards the door.

"The first act is almost over."

"And no one is yet sure if it's a tragedy or comedy."

They returned to the table where the dinner was ending and empty seats were appearing.

"Sorry about that. I was feeling a bit off." Duo excused himself as he sat down. Quatre frowned at him worriedly, "I'm ok now, really. You don't need to look at me like I'm on my death bed."

"Ok, ok. I was just concerned was all." Quatre returned to his tea.

Everyone soon finished their drinks and started to make their excuses to leave, a few people who wouldn't be at the event the next day made toasts to the happy couple. Soon the only people left were the five boys, Relena, her mother and a handful of Relena's closest female friends.

"And this is where we go our separate ways." Relena said, finishing her mocha and gathering her things.

"Whoo! Party!" One of her friends cried.

"Is Hilde going, Relena?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. She took the rest of work off. Her boss is really harsh. He wouldn't let her take the whole night off. It took her long enough to persuade him to let her have tomorrow off! She's maid of honour for goodness' sake!" She replied and got up from her seat, Heero followed suit.

"Yeah, she was mumbling something about that last time I spoke to her. Tell her I send my love."

Relena nodded cordially and winked.

_So she doesn't know._

She turned to Heero and Duo stared intently at his coffee cup.

"See you tomorrow." She said and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Have a good time!" Quatre called after them. A few girls giggled and waved. Trowa couldn't resist a small smile at this. They were like buzzing bees to golden honey.

Once the girls had left Duo clasped his hands together and stretched.

"We'd better be off then!" He grinned broadly.

"You're making me edgy, Maxwell." Wufei grumbled and Duo fixed him with a sarcastic pout.

"It's Mister Stoic that should be the anxious one." He jutted a thumb out at Heero who was in the middle of pulling out his wallet to pay for the bill and who simply glared at him.

"Lead the way, designated driver!"

This turned out to be Wufei as it was his car that had got the others thus far. Having paid the bill and picked up their belongings from the lobby, the five of them slogged off down the road to their mode of transport: A large blue 4x4.

"Riding in style, I see." Heero mused, smirking slightly as they neared.

"Are you slighting my car, Yuy?"

"Not at all..."

"I'd have hired a limo but after everything else I got a bit strapped for cash, you know?" Duo apologised, stuffing his hands in his coat pocket.

"You know I'd would have gladly..." Quatre started but bit his lip and looked guilty.

"Yeah, I know." Duo smiled warmly at him.

He was determined that tonight he would be himself. He would stop feeling sorry for himself and make this night worth it. _It may be the last chance..._ Tonight he was going to have fun, regardless of everything. He jumped in the back of the car after Heero and ran through the coming evening in his mind, grinning manically.

"Where to?" Wufei asked, jamming the keys into the ignition and slamming the car door shut after him.

"Get us to the tower and I'll direct you from there." Duo said, leaning over Wufei's seat in front of him to speak to the driver. He pointed forward and proclaimed, "Onward! Second star on the right and straight on 'til morning!"

He settled himself back down into his seat between Quatre and Heero and reminisced. It has been a long time since they had all been together like this. Lately they'd all been so busy that there had hardly been the opportunity for some quality time. It had probably been over a year since he had last seen Wufei and a lot longer before that when they had all last been together. Duo had the feeling he'd be needing meetings like this a lot more, but getting them even less.

It would take them a good two hours to get to the tower in the centre of the city in the best of traffic and, due to the torrential rain, the traffic was not the best. Wufei was cussing loudly at other drivers and violently thrusting the indicator on, regardless of whether they deserved it; he himself was bit of a crazy driver, perfect in theory but manic in practice. Duo supposed that being such a manic Gundam pilot and all it was hardly surprising. Trowa switched on the radio to cover up Wufei's cries and a cheesy pop song blared out of the speakers. Duo moaned and buried his head in Heero's shoulder.

"Change the channel!" Came his muffled yelp, "And not to Classic FM!!!" He added and fixed Quatre with a meaningful squint. Trowa fiddled around with the controls until he found a suitable station, after a certain point the young men were beyond caring too heavily about what they listened to.

An hour or so passed and the traffic was dying down. Conversation had ceased and a comfortable tired silence took over. Duo stared out through the windscreen ahead, watching the raindrops run races across the glass before the windscreen wipers gathered them up. Quatre dozed cosily on his arm and the radio was playing a relaxing ballad. He looked over to Heero who was staring unseeingly out of the window beside him. Sneakily, Duo pushed his arm between the crook of Heero's elbow and into Heero's coat pocket. Heero looked at him blandly and sought out his companion's hand with his own who sighed heavily and rested his head on Heero's shoulder. The latter brushed his lips against the American's forehead in a deft kiss and propped himself against the window to stare out into the surrounding night once more.


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for like... a week. But we authors can still have lives right? Still on the rainbow. I love these boys so much. I love to torment them so. One wonders what time it is in the fic at the mo though... I mean, what time did they have the dinner? But I don't suppose you care much about the chronology of this. I'd tell you but I can't be bothered. Blah blah blah. Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

Duo woke about an hour later to Wufei's cry of, "Tower straight ahead, where next, Maxwell?" His heart raced from the sudden shock. He worried: it shouldn't have been that easy to rile up his nerves. He swallowed groggily.

"Uh, third turning on the left past the tower." He sat himself up and leant forward between his knees, disturbing Quatre in the process. The blonde moaned softly.

"Are we there yet?" He whimpered and yawned like a cat.

"Not quite." Trowa answered him.

"Oh, that's right!" Duo sat up, "Party!" he added and threw himself into the back of the car to pull out his minimal luggage. The other four groaned, "Oh don't be such prudes!"

"I remind you that I have to be sober tomorrow. At. All. Costs." Heero iterated in a berating tone.

"'Ro, you couldn't get drunk if you tried." Duo huffed, chucking a package at him over his shoulder, "Second turning here, Fei."

Wufei merely growled and Duo threw another package in his lap.

"Alright then, I don't want my _best man_ with a massive hangover!" Heero said pointedly. Duo merely waved a hand in disagreement.

"I never get hangovers. I have a brilliant constitution. Left again here." He said smugly and threw another two packages at Quatre and Trowa, who was fiddling with the radio controls again to find something a little more uplifting. A high-pitched voice sang out crying something about the alphabet and being easy. Duo pulled himself back from his precarious hanging point over the back seats, another package for himself in tow.

"Do we want to know what these are?" Trowa voiced all of their concerns. Duo sniggered suspiciously.

"Tanoshimu!" He cried happily, "The theme is... Mardi Gras!"

Groans of disdain followed.

"You love it really." Duo said offhandedly, "Besides..." he pulled out a very long brimmed purple hat with a green feather sticking out of the orange band, "Yo' ma biatches!"

"Maxwell, you look ridiculous." Wufei said coldly, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"You should see what I picked out for you... _Precious_." Duo hissed in his ear, "Third on the right around this roundabout."

"Duo..." Quatre was whimpering as he pulled out something suspiciously furry and leopard spotted.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not _real_ fur!"

"That is _not _what I'm worried about."

"I don't think lime green is really my colour." Trowa said.

"You'll look _fab_ulous!" Duo waved a limp hand in his direction in a very camp manner as he pulled out his own crushed purple velvet overcoat, "Not opening yours 'Ro?"

"..."

"Don't give me that look. You haven't given anyone the silent treatment for years so don't start reverting to old habits now."

"I'll wait until we get to our destination."

"Much better."

Heero blew the feather out of his face and continued to brood silently out of the window. Duo smiled to himself and turned to Wufei.

"The next street on the left, two blocks down."

"Maxwell, this is a city, where am I going to park?" Wufei said through clenched teeth.

"Not my problem." Wufei looked about ready to hit Duo before he added, "Chill! There's a multi-storey right next door if you don't want your precious car handled by a parking attendant..."

"Where are we going?" Quatre said worriedly, fiddling nervously with the button on his cuff.

"Seriously, would you all just cool it?! We'll be there soon enough! Don't you guys trust me at all?" Duo said with a smile on his lips, predicting the response.

"No." Came the chorus of agitated male voices. Duo pushed out his bottom lip in a mock pout and sat back huffily, crossing his arms. This was good. This was like old times. Duo sighed not quite contentedly.

"Left hand side, Fei.105, Eugene Street."

Quatre looked at Duo, recognition creeping onto his features, "Duo, isn't that...?"

"Saint Georgia's?" Heero removed his glare from out of the window to fix Duo with a mixed look of excitement and horror, "Oh god, Duo, this wasn't worth that!"

Duo shrugged, "Best man's duties."

Saint Georgia's was reputedly the classiest hotel in the country, complete with evening bar, restaurant, various fitness facilities including a pool, designer boutiques, luxurious rooms with stunning views across the city and, on a clear day, the surrounding towns and sea that would make every room feel like the penthouse suite, or at least this is what the brochure said. The brochure that most people flick through to fantasise about what it would be like to be important enough to be able to afford such "luxury and comfort at their fingertips". The brochure also included prices of rooms, towards the back in a small royal purple box. The people who fantasised would sigh and put away their dreams in a drawer. This hotel never offered any deals for families of four.

"No way. I won't accept that. There's no way you could have afforded it!" Heero was saying in frustration, concern etched across his brow.

"No, you're right. Fortunately the owner owed me a "favour" from a while back so I took the opportunity to arrange this for us!" Duo beamed, "He wasn't too happy about me bringing some certain details up and was all too glad for us to sponge off him for tonight. Mini bar included!"

Wufei shifted lanes as a tall silver skyscraper loomed into view, pillars adorning the portico, white up-lighting casting long fingers of illumination up the walls. If it were tacky enough to have neon lighting it would read, 'Businessmen only." But that in itself was an oxymoron. He pulled into the lobby at the front of a wide fleet of steps leading up to the glass-door entrance. Two attendants approached the vehicle and Wufei got out to greet them. The others got out to pull out their luggage but the second attendant was hovering distractingly.

"I'll do that for you, sirs." He said cheerfully. He was barely eighteen but seemed confident in his duty.

"Ah, yeah sure." Duo replied, bewildered a moment at having been addressed as 'sir'. He pulled down the bag he was holding all the same as the boy came over to take down the rest and put on a trolley.

Wufei returned to them and they trailed off into the marble-floored foyer to check in. Duo flashed a grin at the woman behind the desk and she smiled a spurious smile as if her job was the most interesting thing in the whole world and she was absolutely delighted to serve someone such as himself.

"Five suites under the name of Maxwell, ma'am." He had saved his friends the embarrassment of ordering four. The woman typed it into the computer beside her.

"Your name again, please, sir?"

"Maxwell, and I believe the tab goes to Mr. Balking?"

She nodded, still looking at the screen as she checked the details, her eyebrows were raised in a slight arc of surprise, "Anything you use in the hotel tonight is taken care of, but only tonight." She picked off the cardkeys from the back wall and handed them to Duo, "Seventeenth floor. Elevator five." She gestured down a corridor to the right.

"Thanks." He grinned again, and winked before turning back to the others.

"Sir." He muttered to them, "Don't think I'll get used to that. Makes me feel like some OAP!" He handed them their keys in no specific order. The bellboy was hovering near them again and followed as they took the corridor to the right.

Having located their rooms, they locked themselves away to prepare for a long night. Duo made sure none had "accidentally" lost their parcels on the way from the lobby to their room and received some murderous looks and grunts, which he laughed off before slipping into his room, kicking his luggage in with him.

He tugged at the buttons on his shirt and checked his reflection in the huge framed mirror that covered a large portion of the wall. A tired face greeted him with dull purple eyes; he had not slept well for the past few months. He imagined the others gossiping about his dishevelment right now, _"Duo's really let himself run down." "Maxwell's really living his self proclaimed title, he looks like Death!" _He sighed and pulled at his bangs disapprovingly.

A knock came at the door so Duo stumbled over his bags to reach the door and unlock it. He pulled it open, pushing his abandoned baggage further back and looked up to meet those eyes again. He swallowed and fixed another smile.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

Heero eyed him with amusement, "I thought you might want your shirt back. I guess I was wrong."

Duo felt his cheeks burn as he realised he had only just discarded his own and not reached for another when answering the door. Heero placed his hand on the door and leaned in but looked past Duo.

"You got me the better room." He said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah." Duo recovered himself, "It's your night, 'Ro."

"Mm." Heero murmured distractedly. He stood there for a moment looking blankly past Duo before saying, "Let me in."

"Heero, I don-" Duo started, fear tingeing his voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few things, your speech being one of them." Heero frowned at him.

"Look, I was just going to have a shower, I'll speak to you at nine, ok?" Duo pleaded, taking his shirt out of Heero's hands and taking a hold on the door. But Heero continued to hold it open. He looked at him silently for a moment that was hardly bearable.

"Alright, thanks for the shirt."

Duo closed the door as Heero took away his hand and turned to leave, his hair falling in his eyes the way that Duo loved, sliding forward in a mahogany veil. He leant against the door heavily and breathed deeply, clutching onto the shirt tightly. In a sudden anger with himself he threw it on the bed and stalked to the bathroom to take his shower. He ran the water boiling hot and steam curled out into the rest of the room, clouding up the mirrors. He swiped a hand angrily across the condensation and glared at his visible reflection, willing himself to do something inane like the fool he was: A simple king's jester.

He pulled his braid over his shoulder and began to unwind it. It soothed him mildly to be able to run his fingers through something so lifeless, to be able to pretend it wasn't his own. He bit the sides of his tongue purposefully.

"Baka. Bakayarou."

He left the shower at its original temperature as he got in.


	5. Chapter Four

AN: YAY! (Squeezes Chapter) This one was so much fun to write! And I said I'd warn you in advance so I am: the next chapter is LEMON! That's chapter FIVE not this chapter. You _could_ skip it and not miss any major plot developments but why would you be reading R rated fiction unless you wanted the yummy yaoi, ne? Hope you haven't lost interest in this story. Writing is slow at the moment which is due to my distinct lack of free time and general good mood. I have to be in a kind of dead-pan glaze to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four:

Duo met the others at the elevators at nine as organised and grinned smugly at them.

"We've decided that we all hate you." Wufei smirked dangerously.

"Naw, it's not all that bad now, is it?" Duo smirked back. He surveyed his masterpieces and felt he'd done a good job with each one down to each little detail, "Lime green's not so bad on you, now, is it, Trowa?" The perfect soldier, poker-faced and detached said nothing, "Goes well with the shirt." The shirt in question was a beetroot purple-pink.

"You're evil, pure evil." Quatre said defensively.

"Not _pure_ evil... just a little." Duo replied mischievously and then added, "To the drinks!"

"We look like a bunch of fools." Wufei growled.

"Don't worry, we won't be the only ones."

"What do you mean by that?"

Duo only gave him a sly smirk and a tilt of the head as they all boarded the elevator. He pressed in the floor number on the panel and the small, mirrored room whirred steadily into motion. They each studied their own reflections on the walls in silence. Duo smiled as steadily as the journey and fixed his hat at a slightly jauntier angle.

As the doors slid open onto the bar floor, loud ethnic-urban dance music poured down the hall and into the elevator. Duo grabbed Heero's wrist firmly before he could reach for the panel again and dragged him out. The others followed cautiously albeit intrigued.

"Why do I get the impression that I'm going to severely regret tonight?" Heero grumbled, adjusting his scarlet collar to hide a little more of his face, praying they wouldn't blend before long.

"Is this all your doing, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, delving his hands further into his PVC pink trench coat and surveying the decorations as they neared the bar. Brightly coloured masks and streamers littered the walls. Duo caddishly shrugged at him and turned the corner through open glass doors into the bar room.

A live band was playing on a raised platform in the middle of the bar. They wore masks similar to the ones adorning the walls of the hall and the three un-paned walls of the bar and the bar itself and a moat of a dance floor surrounded them. A number of energetic people flamenco-ed their way on it. The band consisted of tall dark Hispanics with acoustic guitars, drums, singer and keyboard. The music itself was rhythmic, intricate, tuneful, and original.

The bar was packed, not uncomfortably, with people dressed in theme or out, but the former reigned somewhat. The five of them were most certainly not out of place. They relaxed. Duo was already heading for the bar before the others could take in the spectacle.

"I refuse to let any of you order the boring old stuff! We're all having cocktails, I don't care what kind, as long as it's multi-coloured and alcoholic." He said as he waved a hand at the barmaid. Quatre cleared his throat meaningfully, "No, I don't care, Cat, you're having at least _one_ drink. You can all go back to the boring stuff when you're plastered enough not to care."

The barmaid sauntered over amiably and asked for their order.

"Five of anything that is multicoloured and alcoholic." Duo smiled.

"There's a list of cocktails and punches just behind me, sir." She smiled back beneath a half-masked face, _or was it a half-faced mask_?

"What do you recommend?" Duo's smile broadened.

"Personally?" She raised a hand to the rather low collar line of her dress thoughtfully, obviously flirting. Duo nodded so she continued, "Well, I love Chariots of Fire but a popular one tonight is Midnight Cowboy." She paused and licked her glossed red lips, "But in my spare time I do a little fortune telling, I could read your... and your friends' palms to decide your _perfect_ drinks if you like?"

Duo raised his eyebrows at his waiting companions who looked back at him, amusement evident on their faces.

"Yeah, why not. Can't hurt now can it?" Duo grinned back at the barmaid.

"I don't bite." She smiled like a temptress and extended a well-manicured hand across the bar, leaning forward over the worktop to expose a little more cleavage. The five of them pulled up stools.

She went to Wufei first who looked fairly bored with idea. No doubt he didn't admire the novelty of fortune telling and obviously found the "skill" farcical and nonsensical. She ignored his disdain, however, and after a few moments exclaimed, "Black Belt!" And started to fix up a drink, her back turned to them. She had finished her work not a minute later and ran the slender glass filled with a mahogany coloured liquid across the bar to Wufei.

"Don't drink it yet." She said softly and winked, "Wait for your friends. I want a joint reaction." She then turned to Quatre and took his hand across the bar. His cheekbones took on a rosy hue as she stared intently at his palm and ran a painted red fingernail down its' lines, "Angeles Mist!" She repeated the drink-making process with different ingredients. A tall cocktail glass glided across the polished surface to Quatre. Its' contents were a mixture of pale orange and creamy yellow; a pineapple slice adorned the rim.

Next she turned to Trowa and was finished with his order just as quickly. "Knightsbridge" found its' way to Trowa, a vaguely green misty concoction with a slice of lime in a wine glass. Then was Heero's "Pernod and Black", which was thick and black in a taller wine glass. She at last turned to Duo and took his hand in cool fingers.

"Ah yes, perfect. Chariots of Fire it is!"

Not long after a flaming red drink made its' way to Duo's outstretched hand.

"Drink up and enjoy!"

The five stared fearlessly at their drinks and then pressed them to anticipating lips. A murmur of pleasure rang only moments after their first sips. The barmaid clapped her hands together in glee.

"I told you! Now try eachother's!" She fizzed excitedly. They reluctantly swapped drinks. Duo almost spat Wufei's out: to him it was revolting. The others received similar reactions to one another's.

"I told you! You all have very strong characters that prescribe strong drinks. As you are all also very different individuals the drink for you is very different from the drink of your friend. Those are on the house but any more you want you'll have to pay for... and believe me, you'll want more!"

"Actually anything we buy tonight is on Mr. Balking. You can check if you must. The name's Maxwell." Duo said politely, sniffing his cocktail happily.

"That's an interesting talent you have! You must be a valuable asset to any bar!" Quatre was impressed by the woman's extraordinary skill.

"Actually when I applied for the job I didn't tell them about my hobby. I don't get paid any extra, but the tips make up for it _and_ more!" She beamed, fiddling with a lock of blonde, wavy hair.

"I'll bet they do." Duo sipped his drink.

After an hour and a number of other drinks the music began to sound incredibly appealing. Duo, taking advantage of the situation stood up off his stool and took hold of Quatre's elbow.

"Hey."

He had only seen Quatre drunk once before when he took him out for a bar crawl and wasn't entirely uncertain that that was the only other time the blonde had been drunk. At that time they had ended up at some seedy club, dancing inappropriately with a heated mass of sweaty bodies. What a bad influence he had on the innocent young man. One hidden secret had been discovered that night though: Quatre knew how to dance and was actually good... stunningly, professionally good. Duo assumed that it must be his rich-boy background and all those balls and ballets. No wonder the poor boy wore pink.

"Hey, Quatre?"

"Mn?" Quatre swivelled himself around and attempted to fix Duo with a quizzical look, still sipping 'Sex on the Beach' through a straw.

"You wanna come join me on the floor?" Duo grinned at him imploringly.

"Duo! _I_ needed to talk to you!" Quatre cried, putting down his drink.

"Okay, but we can do that and dance, right?"

Quatre shook his head the straw still in his mouth. After noticing he put it away and nodded, "Okay." He sat there for a few moments looking at Duo, "What you mean _now_?"

"Yes! Come on!" Duo pulled him down off his stool and dragged him off into the midst of moving bodies.

"Well, you see I wanted to ask you about..." Quatre tried to say as Duo dragged him into a free space, "...When did the band change costume?"

"It's a different band. What were you saying?" Duo said, feeling the rhythm that Quatre had already picked up.

"I like your hat."

"Thanks. No, Quatre, you said you wanted to talk to me! About what?"

"Hum..." Quatre looked up at the decorated ceiling trying to recollect, "Oh, yes! Well, I was worried, you see."

"Quatre you _always_ worry, that's no news." Duo sighed, he wasn't drunk enough to stand Quatre's vagueness, in fact he was only just verging on tipsy, but Quatre was hushing him with hand signals and a peeved face.

"Shush! I was saying that I was worried about you and this whole thing."

Duo gave him a bemused look.

"DON'T give me that! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You've been a rack ever since Heero proposed to Miss Relena." Quatre poked him sharply in the ribs.

"A wreck." Duo corrected him.

"Exactly! You know it was as har' a decision for him to make as for you to han'le but you've got to stop beating yourself up about it. You said you' be okay, that you' un'erstood but it's..." Quatre swallowed and wrapped his arms around Duo in a tight hug, "It's obvious to everyone that you're not. You can try to laugh it all away in front of us but you forget that we're the ones that know you the best."

"Quatre I-"

"You don't _talk_ to me anymore. I want to help you. I want to be _there_ for you." Quatre buried his face in Duo's shirtfront. There was a pause as they stood still on the floor as other dancers brushed past them, "You're so skinny." Quatre pulled back, his bright blue eyes wet but smiling.

"Thanks." Duo said softly, giving Quatre's shoulders a quick squeeze before releasing them. His own eyes were bone-dry.

"No, I mean it! You're all skin and bones." Quatre prodded his ribs again.

"I always have been!" Duo shrank away, falling back into the beat of the music.

Quatre frowned and made a suspicious noise before perking up as the band started a new piece, "Oh, I love this song!"

A weird rendition of Ryuichi Sakamoto's 'Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence' was starting up with original lyrics by the new band. It was catchy and easy to get into but Duo was no longer in the mood for dancing.

"Is it alright if I leave you to it? I need a break."

Quatre nodded cheerfully and leaning on Duo's shoulder lest he fall over added, "Can you send Trowa over here?" Duo grinned knowingly, gave him a jazz-style spin and headed off in the direction of his vacated seat at the bar.

When he neared, a gaggle of LBDs (Little Black Dresses) with long stockinged legs sprouting out underneath revealingly and hair of varying lengths and shades growing out of the top barred his view of his seat and undoubtedly claimed it. He squinted his eyes in disapproval and stalked up to them.

"Ladies." He cleared his throat. They parted slightly to face him so he ceremoniously bowed his hat to them, "Evening. Would it be to much trouble for me to return to my seat?"

"Oh, you're cute." One of the LBDs said imperiously.

"Thank you, _madam_." Duo smirked wickedly, 'madam' looked horrified. He caught sight of his three other companions: the obvious focus of the gaggle's attention. Wufei was gripping his glass a little tighter than usual, Trowa was trying desperately to detach himself from the situation, and Heero glared at him meaningfully.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're already flirting with whatever wench will set eyes on you." Duo cried stalking up to him and his occupied seat, "Do I make you that desperate every time I leave? Or was it because I didn't give you a goodbye kiss?"

Without warning Duo reached forward, put Heero's whiskey glass to one side, cupped his face in his hands and pressed into him with a ridiculously intrusive kiss, tongue assaulting his mouth vehemently. When he finally withdrew Heero's face was flushed from shock.

"Now, don't do it again." Duo said sulkily and straightened Heero's tie.

The LBDs had retreated considerably.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding!" Duo grinned at them and sat down in his recently vacated seat. They muttered a few apologies and drifted off down the bar.

"That wasn't necessary." Heero grunted, not looking Duo in the eye.

"Fun though! Besides, I'm sure Relena would rather it was my tongue down your throat than those bimbos. Trowa, Quatre wants you," Duo sucked at the roof of his mouth and tasted, "Mmm... Scotch."


	6. Chapter Five

AN: Well, due to requests for me to continue this...Here it is! A new year and another start. Not really, I had this lingering around on my hard-drive for a long time. Was too lazy to update. Unfortunately (for you) I won't update again for a while. Where did my heart go...

Sohere's the lemon.Savour it. There's no turning back now! I have you in my grasp. How many songs can _you_ find! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five:

The familiar sensation of a yearning pull in the inside of his chest somewhere near the vicinity of his heart and also in lower regions had returned full throttle as he felt cool, dry hands slowly slide beneath his belt and warm breath and lips at his neck. He felt elated, deflated, sick and effervescent all at the same time in a swirling, dizzying cocktail all of its own. Reaching forward he jabbed in the floor number on the elevator control panel and fell back against the cold, mirrored wall, a deep kiss pinning him so strongly the metal hand rail behind him pressed painfully into his lower back. He moaned in pain and only heightened the intensity of the situation, eyes stinging and clamped shut. The hand delved lower. Pulling back from the kiss, Duo regained his senses and shoved Heero back to the other side of the elevator. He held him there, grasping tightly onto his upper arms, panting lightly, anger rising sharply.

Minutes earlier Heero had ordered him furiously out of the bar after their incident and cornered him in the hall outside.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?" He had hissed viciously. Duo had shrugged carelessly, "You just don't understand do you?" Duo had stared at him impassively and Heero had groaned, "Stop being so naïve, Duo! We're not unrecognisable remember? Especially not me, not now!" He was right. The news of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's engagement had not remained undercover for long, indeed no longer than most celebrity marriages, for that, Duo supposed, was exactly what it was, "So stop playing around! This isn't a game, you know!"

Before Duo had known what he was doing a palm had lashed out across Heero's smooth, flawless cheek.

"You're a sick deluded bastard, did you know that? This is _all _just a sordid little game that you've made up and I'm not _fucking_ playing it anymore. You made every single decision along the way; you _made_ the dice to roll. So what card did I pick up? 'Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred pounds'? Well, I'm removing my piece from the board-"

"Shut up." Heero said bluntly then leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against Duo's own, forcing him to stop talking. An icy cold grip tightened against his stomach contrasting with the burning on the inside, "You're acting like a spoilt child." Prussian blue eyes stared scathingly into Duo's own as their noses brushed. The gaze had turned hungry, "How do you always do this to me?" and Heero returned to feasting on his prey.

It wasn't long before they had ended up in the elevator.

Duo's grip tightened on Heero's arms.

"I don't know why the hell I put up with you." He scowled angrily.

"Neither do I." Heero murmured.

The elevator 'pinged' and the doors glided open. They stood in silence, Duo not loosening his grip. The doors began to slide shut.

"If only for tonight…"

Heero reached out his arm effortlessly under Duo's slackening clutch and held the door open.

"After you." He growled. Duo closed his eyes in acquiescence, let go of Heero and stepped over the elevator threshold, past the point of no return. Why didn't he feel guiltier about it? Heero joined him and reached up to touch the back of his neck as they headed down the corridor. The simple gesture sent shivers down Duo's spine.

_Because he was mine first. He was always mine._

The realisation filled Duo with a rush of adrenaline and new courage. He reached down and grabbed his lover's crotch tightly.

"_Get the fucking door open_." He hissed into his ear and bit his lobe. Heero raised his eyebrow through a wince of pain and slotted the card key in the lock of his room. Duo pushed him in unceremoniously. He then softened and pressed Heero up against another wall as the door closed behind him and clicked shut.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to be Uke tonight, darling." He whispered, entwining his fingers with Heero's as he reached for the light switch, "Leave it off."

"I want to see you." Heero said softly. Duo paused and then removed his warmth from Heero, "What… where are you going?" He murmured anxiously.

Duo crossed the room and drew back the heavy curtains to reveal a dazzling, sparkling cityscape.

"Better?" He smiled, silhouetted against the window. Heero joined him at his side and turned him to face him so the light hit his profile with mysterious angles, brushing his hair out of his face gently.

"Much." He replied hoarsely and Duo took his tie to start undoing it, foreheads touching, "I've missed you so-" Duo pressed a thumb to his lips and discarded the tie, working now at the buttons on his shirt. Heero returned the gesture but continued to talk, "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you don't." Duo purred helping Heero out of his sleeves and then pulling off his own.

"No, I really mean it."

Duo sighed and held Heero's chin, "You don't have me." He pushed Heero firmly but smoothly down onto the bed beside them and straddled the taller man's hips, "Which makes tonight that _little_ bit easier, no?" He leant forward and kissed his bare stomach dexterously making a beeline up to the nape of his neck to breathe the familiar cologne, hands working on the belt buckle beneath him.

"No, it makes it all the more hard." Heero said with inappropriate timing, he groaned. Duo leant up on his knees and pulled off the rest of Heero's clothing. He wriggled into his naked abdomen playfully and pulled his hair over his shoulder.

"Would you care to do the honours?" He smiled in the half-light. Heero fingered the end of the plait fondly before guiding out the band and running his fingers through the woven strands, parting them lovingly. Duo began to feel the extra heat almost instantaneously and adored its closure and sexual familiarity. He forced Heero to lean up against the headboard and stripped off the last of his own clothing a little awkwardly.

"Last night of submission, 'Ro." He sighed spreading his hands up Heero's marble-carved sides leisurely and leant in to press his hot cheek against his amour's own, "It's gunna hurt like hell…"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Heero grinned nonchalantly. Duo merely smiled back shrewdly and brushed their lips dismissively before adjusting his position, his hair falling down to brush against Heero's chest and hooking Heero's legs up above his thighs.

_I'll try not to feel this moment for real._

"Relax." He soothed, although he himself was trembling, sweat forming in beads and running in rivulets past his navel. He took a breath and gradually eased himself into Heero who caught his breath sharply, "Relax." He hushed again and pulled back a little faster. Heero hissed a string of curses until Duo calmed him with a weak, quivering kiss, bit his lip tenderly and dived in again smoothly. Heero tensed again causing Duo to gasp with the sensation. He tried again, sensitive to the screaming agony of the man in his embrace.

"Faster." Heero choked, sitting further up and wrapping his arms around Duo's neck.

_Blind the pain,_ Duo thought and repeated his motion, increasing his rhythm, loving Heero writhing against him, clawing at his shoulder blades, digging his nails in his flesh and moaning in pleasure and intense pain, the two inseparable. Sweat glistening like dew in the vague illumination, running through Heero's hair, dripping from his partner's. His hands slipped down wet, emaciated ribs and around bony, driving hips, one of Duo's own hands sliding down to aid his lover. Duo leant back and stretched his spine, heightening the pleasure for a wailing comrade who tightened receptively. Tears coursed silently from Cobalt blue eyes, mingling with sweat: salt water with salt water. They came together in a sudden rush, panting like dogs. Duo gingerly removed himself and spread himself against Heero's heaving chest, running a hand across his sticky stomach, cleaning it absentmindedly. They lay in silence for what seemed like a lifetime and wished was an eternity.

As Duo started to tremble again Heero pulled the unused blanket around them and cradled him in his arms.

"You're icy." He breathed, kissing his damp hair.

"I'm not cold." Duo shuddered but knew that Heero knew. He pressed himself tightly against Heero's own warm skin and felt his heart beat with his own. Their heartbeats were always in time. It felt as if nothing could ever divide them, they were indivisible. He loved that feeling the best. Although he knew the promise in sweat was hollow, the vow in their heartbeats was as solid as the diamond on Relena Darlian's finger.

As his shivers subsided his eyes drooped, he was so tired of everything.

"'Ro…" He murmured deeply. His addressee shifted in response but Duo said nothing more. Heero bent his face to his sleeping companion, watched and then softly kissed his closed eyes.

He lay in the dark and prayed that first light would never come, but a rosy glow was touching the painted sky.

AN: (Sighs happily). Don't you just want to hit some sense into Heero? I sure do. I especially do when listening to his image songs and his whiny voice like I am now. Just shut up! (Skips track onto Relena's and screams until skipping to Duo's and bopping to the cheese). Maybe I should add a bit in where the other four G-boys beat him to a bloody pulp while Relena wails and runs around in circles in her wedding dress. Naw, I love him really.


End file.
